


Because I Love You- Keith’s Revenge

by BooksRBetterThanPeople



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, BAMF Allura (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Evil Keith (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Protective Matt Holt, Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Matt Holt/Lance, Shiro/Adam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Because I Love You- Keith’s Revenge

** Lance’s pov **

It was so beautiful. A green field filled with magenta flowers. Blue skies and hardly a cloud in sight. Everything was perfect. Only one thing could make this even better...

“I love you.”

... And there it was. I turn and see Matt Holt, the love of my life, the one who’s helped me through hard times, sitting next to me in the grass and holding my hands in his. I smile and curl up next to him, “I love you, too.”

We lean in to kiss, but I back away suddenly start coughing. There’s something almost... Stringy in my throat. I feel it rise up with each cough, until I hack it up on the grass that’s looking a little darker.

Black hair...

“... Matt?” I look up from the ground and see he’s gone. “Matt?!”, I yell. The skies were suddenly becoming darker, the flowers were wilting and becoming gray, and the grass dries up and chips away into dust.

“What the fu-“ I choke again, and I cough up more black hair.

Everything around me suddenly became black and foggy until it cleared up, and I was standing in the hallway of my old school... Was it always so dark? And so quiet? Where is everyone?

“Hello?” I call out “Is anyone here?” No answer. I continue walking down the hall until I hear a familiar voice.

_ I’ll be back for you... _

I turn around to see where the voice came from. No one is there, just more darkness. When I turn back around, I nearly jump out of my skin when I see Nyma...

She’s supposed to be dead. She... She was stabbed. And yet, here she is, standing in front of me. She looked half-dead with her skin so pale, and a familiar-looking blade went right through her chest.

She points to me with a shaky finger “You did this.”, she whispers. At that, I shudder, then start coughing again. I hunch over, and try to hack up whatever is in my throat. On the floor, I see more snips of black hair.

I, now panicking, run past her and down the hall, but I stop when I come across Rolo. He looks pale and sickly, and there are red marks are all over his neck. He looks just like how everyone found him...

“You deserve this.”

I run again and don’t stop. They can’t be here! They’re all dead! He... I cough again. More strands of black hair fall to the floor as I keep running. I’m soon met with Lotor and Kuro, their bare chests are covered in stab wounds.

“Your fault.” They say in sync. I back away until I bump into the fifth person... It can’t be her. No... I turn around and see Plaxum, horribly mutilated. I remember the day I found her in the library. This is usually the part where I start to cry...

“Why did you kill me?” She asks

... But not as much as when I find myself in the school’s bathroom. The room has an ominous red glow, and the sinks are overflowing with blood.

_ You’re mine now, Lance... _

“Stop.” I plead

_ You should know that by now... _

“No!”

My reflection in the bathroom mirror disappears, and is replaced with none other than the man who constantly plagued my nightmares.

“I told you I’d be back.” He whispered as I silently cried. I tried to look away, but I just couldn’t. “All you had to do was keep quiet, you whore.” I was frozen, I couldn’t move or say anything.

The scene before me changed again. I was now in the school gym. It looked just like the day of the Valentines Day dance. Only instead of being surrounded the pink and red decorations, there were dead bodies of students and teachers. A few I recognized as my friends.

Pidge has a bullet hole in her forehead. Allura has the same red marks as Rolo on her neck. Hunk has a stab wound in his chest. Shay’s arms and legs are bent in unnatural ways. Romelle has a bullet hole in her neck.

This had me shed a few tears, but the next body I saw had me bawling my eyes out.

“Matt!” I run over to the boy’s body and cradle him in my arms. I trail my hand over his bullet wound covered chest “Matt, wake up! Please!”I plead. When he gives no response, and he doesn’t appear to be breathing, I sob harder... 

_ I’ll be back for you... _

This is my fault.

_ You should’ve just stayed quiet... _

Why didn’t I? Matt...

_ He’s gone now... _

Having enough of that taunting voice, I scream, “GET AWAY FROM ME!”

But he doesn’t stop. He just keeps mocking me, over and over! I clench my eyes shut tight, and covers my ears. I just wants this to end. I can still hear that sinister voice in my head.

When it finally goes silent after what felt like hours, I open my eyes again, only to find Keith Kogane right in front of me.

His purple eyes trailed my body, no doubt undressing me with them. His tongue licking his lips hungrily, like he was a wolf who had just caught his prey.

I start shaking and sweating. He shouldn’t be here! None of us should be here! This isn’t right! I try to back away, but Keith suddenly grabs me by my waist, and has a tight grip. I feel his nails digging into my skin

“Stop!” I scream, but it’s no use. I feel Keith’s cold hand make its way down into my pants and grabbing my member- A feeling I remember all too well.

Just when I thought it couldn’t get any worse, Keith’s tongue travels along my sensitive neck, and I can feel his other hand going under my shirt and rubbing my chest.

“PLEASE!” I beg, but that just fuels his lust. I sigh with relief when the unwanted touching stops, but I suddenly find myself pinned to the floor on my front. Keith holds both my wrists in his hand, and uses the other to squeeze my ass.

Cold tears stream down my face as Keith continued to grope me. Then I feel something else... Oh my God. He starts pounding into me. Over and over! It doesn’t stop!

“NO! STOP! GET OFF OF ME!”

** Matt’s pov **

Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and look over to see Lance fast asleep. It’s cute how he makes little faces every time he has a dream. Sometimes he’ll even say something in his sleep, and I like to get a video... He doesn’t make breakfast when I do that.

Right now it looked like he was having a bad dream. His face contorted into a grimace and he kept muttering ‘No’ and ‘Stop’. He even starts shaking a little, and I see tears rolling down his face

I try shaking and nudging him, hoping that will wake him from his nightmare, but he just started screaming and thrashing.

“NO! STOP! GET OFF OF ME!”

I retract my hands and wonder what this dream was about. When I realize it, I carefully flip him over on his back “Lance! Wake up! I’m here...” His stops thrashing as much, but there’s some twitching. “Baby...? Wake up...”

His eyes flutter open, and I can see his glassy crystal blue eyes. He looks around the room until his eyes settle on me, and he starts relaxing.

I can hear his heartbeat. So rapid.

“Sweetie, it’s okay.” I tell him in a soothing voice, then I hold my hand out. He hesitantly takes it and allows me to kiss the back of his hand. I’ve been doing this to calm him down since our junior year in high school.

“It’s okay. You’re home... You’re safe. He can’t get you.”

Lance begins to calm down. His breathing steadies, and he scoots closer to me. I slowly wrap my arms around him, and he buries his face in my chest. I kiss his head and then ask, “Another nightmare?” He nods, then explains what happened

“We were at the dance, ev-everyone was dead, and then he... He...” Not wanting to finish, he breaks down crying again.

“It’ll be okay. He’ll never hurt you again.” And that’s a promise. If I ever saw that bastard again... Fuck. He’s probably getting the shit beat out of him at whatever prison he’s in.

I comb my fingers through Lance’s hair, calming him down a bit more. He looks up from my chest and gives a faint smile. “There’s my sunshine.”, I whisper.

“Why don’t you rest for a few more minutes? I’ll make breakfast.” I suggest. Lance nods.

“Dad? Papá?”, A voice called out

** Normal pov **

The two men turned to see their daughter, Elena McClain-Holt, standing at the doorway. Lance’s genes are predominant, similar facial structure, same hair color, but she does have Matt’s eyes, along with some unfamiliar silver streaks in her curly hair.

“Are you okay?” She asks, concerned.

“Yes, Elena. I-I just had a bad dream.” Lance confirmed. The girl sighed with relief and went to hug her father “Thank you, mija.”

“Elena,” Matt says as he gets out of bed “papa’s gonna rest for a few more minutes. Go get ready for school, then come down for breakfast. Okay?”

“Okay, dad.” She gives Lance one more hug then leaves the bedroom with Matt following. Lance lies down in bed again, trying to forget his nightmare.

—

Matt was downstairs in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Just bacon and eggs. He tried to concentrate on not burning the food, but he just couldn’t get his mind off of Lance.

He always prayed to whatever God was listening that Lance wouldn’t be plagued by these nightmares every time he went to bed. It pained him to see his husband like this. So scared and vulnerable in contrast to his usual confident and bubbly personality.

He just wanted to take the pain away and let Lance forget about...  Him .

“Dad?” Matt turns away from the pan and sees Elena, dressed for school in a green dress with black leggings, and white flats. She places her lavender backpack on the back of her chair, “Is papá okay? He keeps having nightmares. Is something wrong?”

The innocent look on her face makes him wonder how he’ll explain such a sensitive topic to her.

She’s twelve, though, and needs to know this stuff. He and Lance gave her a talk about consent when she was ten.

They explained setting boundaries, asking permission, and overall respecting your significant other.

When she asked why they’re talking about this all of a sudden, they didn’t go into detail. Lance just told her that it was something he felt she needed to know. And she accepted the answer, no questions asked.

“... Sweetie, do you remember what papá and I told you when you were ten?”

“Yeah.” She nods, “Consent, right?”

“Right.” He confirms, “Well... When your papá and I were in high school, before me, he dated another boy. Keith.” He grimaces at the name, “He touched your father all the time without asking. Then it got worse...” He remembers all the times Lance came crying to him after Keith forced himself on him. “He was a little traumatized even after everything was resolved, and he still is.” Noticing the look of concern on her face, he smiles, “But that’s completely normal. He’ll get better in time.”

“... Is Keith gone?”

Matt nods, “He is. And he’ll never hurt your father again.” He plants a small kiss Elena’s cheek. Then he kneels down to her eye level, his hands on her shoulders. “When you start dating, please make sure he, she, or they treat you with the respect and kindness you deserve. Okay?”

She nods, “I will, dad.” then sits down at the table, pulling a book to read out of her backpack while she waited for her food.

Matt continues making breakfast, but his mind keeps wandering back to his junior year. He tries to shake off the unpleasant memories ‘He can’t hurt him. He’s gone.’, He thought to himself.

—

** Lance’s pov **

I wake up about an hour later. No nightmare this time, I feel well rested. Slowly, I sit up and stretch my tight muscles, feeling and hearing them pop.

I take a look at my nightstand where my alarm clock sits, and see it reads 9:45. Elena’s left for school a while ago.

Matt and I are off work for today, so we have the house to ourselves.

I get out of bed, savoring the comfort for a few more seconds, then I make my way out of the room, downstairs, and into the dining room where I find Matt, making a pot of coffee. He hears me coming in and smiles.

“Hey, baby.” He greets, then pours the coffee into two mugs. One blue, and one green.

“Hola amor.” I walk over and greet him with a peck on the cheek “Thanks for making breakfast.” “Of course.” He wraps his arms around my waist, and I put mine around his neck.

“Don’t forget, we’re going over Allura and Romelle’s later.” I remind him. Despite having a high IQ, Matt was a bit of a scatterbrain and easily forgets the smallest things. Just one of the many quirks I loved about him.

Matt’s lips curl into a smirk as he rolls his eyes, “I remember.”, then he hands me my mug.

We were both off work today, so we had the house to ourselves. Matt worked as a professor at a college: Garrison Tech, and I worked as an art and music therapist.

Most of the people I worked with were teens. Some had problems at home, eating disorders, trouble letting go of a deceased family member, and a few were in toxic relationships.

I put a lot of time into helping people in bad relationships. Most of the time, it’s minor. One person is controlling whatever the other does, or someone is keeping their significant other away from their friends and family.

A few times it’s serious. Emotional and physical abuse victims that often reminded me of myself.

“Wanna watch Heathers?” Matt asked out of nowhere. He knew me all too well.


End file.
